


Can I Kiss You?

by Nny11



Series: Green with Jealousy [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ace!Catra, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Clingy Catra, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Glimmer is so in love with her cat GF, Humor, Jealousy, Prompt Fic, Public Display of Affection, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, They are such hot messes, bi!glimmer, over the top kissing, sorry guys this is from Catra's PoV and we all know how highly she thinks of herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Like, Catra gets it okay? She's got the most amazing girlfriend in the world! She doesn't need some rando dude to remind her how lucky she is, especially not when she's feeling this stupid already.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Green with Jealousy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693567
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRodrigator6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRodrigator6/gifts).



> For [therodrigator6](https://therodrigator6.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

Sometimes it’s hard to feel like she’s enough for Glimmer. She’s course and short and crass, and you can’t even get a good fuck out of her at the end of the day. Catra’s used to feeling like an outsider and a fool, she’s used to being a second class citizen always forgotten and left behind. The idea that Glimmer, normal, beautiful Glimmer, actually likes her despite all that?

That sounds like bullshit spun by Scorpia or Bow to make her feel better, when she knows they’re just pitying her and tired of dealing with her anxious, depressed ass.

Fair. So is Catra.

But here’s the thing, Glimmer isn’t. After making things crystal clear at Scorpia’s end of summer party, Catra had fully expected a few months of bliss and then a lifetime of regretting whatever behavior was sure to drive her off eventually. That...wasn’t what happened. Glimmer kept asking her out, kept seeing her, calling and texting and sending her stupid memes at 2AM. Rolling into Catra’s job on Valentine’s Day with a small box of chocolates, a flower, and a staunch warning to not make herself sick from eating all the chocolate at once. Their first anniversary came and went, and while Catra was wondering when the other shoe would drop Glimmer asked if they could move in together. 

She knew they’d have to talk about it soon. The way Catra was still waiting for their relationship to fizzle away like mist in the daylight. But until then, she was going to be an insecure little bitch about it all.

Fun fact; Catra isn’t opposed to PDA, she enjoys most varieties of it in fact. Especially when it let’s everyone else know to fuck off regarding Glimmer. Her hands are soft and a little pudgy, and they are perfect for holding and squeezing even if they get sweaty against her palms. She needs the little assurance squeezes, and the fingers playing with hers. Cuddling and snuggling? Oh hell yeah. Glimmer had laughed about her girlfriend being a lap cat, but only in private where Catra could pretend to be upset and bite at her gently. Hugging? Fuck yeah. Ideal hug time, several hours! Kissing, actually okay for the most part, as long as there wasn’t tongue.

Her whole body seized up at the thought of that. Fucking gross, why did anyone enjoy that? Squirmy wet, weird tasting muscle flesh. Yuck.

But kissing, like, kissing kissing? Catra was a fucking  **fool** for that! A peck to the cheek, nose, forehead, lips, and it turned out she could be both a solid and a liquid when Glimmer kissed her. It was  _ wild _ . Intense. Deeply, hauntingly beautiful. And Glimmer? Glimmer was very free with her kisses in public once Catra okayed it. She rarely if ever initiated it, too paranoid that it would be, somehow, taken out of context and she’d be hurt if Catra didn’t want to go further.

Which was why Glimmer was shooting her several concerned looks as they walked hand in hand through the mall. Because Catra would not stop flopping all over her, and had been given several quick kisses to her cheek like they were candy. She didn’t want to worry her, but if that guy who was clearly following them after hitting on Glimmer at the cinnamon roll stand was going to act entitled, Catra was going to make a point. 

Just...she didn’t want to worry Glimmer. Most women would not take, “Hey that guy is following you.” well and she is not going to ruin their day out being an idiot. She needed a game plan, she needed fucko boy to leave them alone, and if getting a little more clingy with her girlfriend was the cure? Well...what a treat!

So Catra held on tighter, remembering that fateful night at the party she slipped her hand in Glimmer’s back pocket and got front row tickets to watching her purple eyes dilate. Tail around her amazing, fucking kill me now how did I get this lucky hips. So she snuggled up hard at the food court to the point that Glimmer had complained that she couldn’t eat. Had literally draped herself over her girlfriend’s back when Glimmer drank from a water fountain. Had even slipped her hand into her back pocket again (that trick worked once, maybe it would work twice?). Catra was prepared to do just about anything to get Stupid McStupidFace to stop looking at Glimmer. 

Like she got it, okay? Fuck, she was lucky and had a beautiful and, dare she say it, sexy girlfriend. 

Glimmer could probably bench press her, even if only once. Glimmer had thighs blessed by Thor himself. Glimmer had a cute nose, and kind eyes, and a sparkling laugh, and even the way she growled was adorable. She understood if people were looking, Catra was looking too. But being this creepy? Gross!

“You okay? You’ve been a little…” Glimmer paused, her free hand waving vaguely as Catra did her level best to not hiss at the asshole in a reflection and then have to explain herself.

Her whole defense was to whine like a child and burrow in closer under Glimmer’s chin with a soft chirp. Still, she knew her ears were twisted hard to listen to the competition and her tail was a bastard hell bent on ruining her whole life. She could feel her nails burrow into Glimmer’s shirt a little as she pulled back, the guy was finally walking towards them and Catra was gonna kill him if he came over here and opened his stupid mouth.

“Can I kiss you?” Was not what Catra meant to say, in fact it wasn’t even close to what she’d meant to say. When Glimmer blinked in shock, Catra rubbed their cheeks together, giving only the smallest little lick on instinct to her girlfriend’s temple. Her whole body was hard wired to betray her apparently. Who the fuck licks their girlfriend in public? God and she was worried about the guy being a fucking freak when she was literally right here existing like this.

“I might die if you don’t,” Glimmer said breathless.

So Catra kissed her, a proper kiss, as if she was some old timey soldier going off to war and unsure if she’d return. They parted only long enough for Catra to switch her hold and kiss Glimmer again, this time with a dip for fucking emphasis because no one was going to win Glimmer’s heart when Catra had finally gotten a glimpse at it.

“No seriously,” Glimmer said in between the next few desperate kisses, “this isn’t really like you? Not to be rude? Not that you can’t?? I’m not complaining!"

She didn’t look, SHE DIDN’T, but her stupid fucking ears twitched and one rotated to listen as the douche bag walked away. It was enough for Glimmer to smirk at her. “Oh, didn’t like my not so secret admirer huh?”

She knew?! Of course she knew! For one moment Catra felt like a colossal idiot, heart hammering as a flash of pure rage went through her. Then it was gone leaving that same hollow feeling, the sickly leftovers of jealousy still smoldering in her gut. 

Glimmer leaned up to kiss her, hands carding through her mane, one scratching just behind her ear and holy FUCK. She was purring, it was mortifying, but Glimmer was still kissing and scratching and shaking as she tried to hold her weight more on the leg not jammed between Catra’s in some last valiant effort to be chivalrous. Stupid, sweet Glimmer.

She pulled them upright and grumbled into her neck, still wrapped around Glimmer tight.

“Hey, seriously, are you okay with all this? I, uh, I’m having a blast. Ugh! I’m, this is, that is to say,” Glimmer sighed, kissed her on her nose, and tried again, “I love dicking with assholes too, and I’m enjoying all this attention. But I’m not enjoying that you’re feeling bad.”

Oof.

“ ‘m just being stupid,” Catra mumbled, hoping Glimmer wouldn’t hear her and let it go.

“Hey, no! Talk shit about my girlfriend again and I’ll punch you.” 

Catra clung a little tighter.

“Catra, he’s not even my type. Does he have a dick? Yes. Newsflash dummy, I’ve got a spare at home when I need it, and if the choice is you or some random dude with too much hair gel and not enough brain to recognize a couple? It’s gonna be you.”

It was sweet. It was too sweet. Catra didn’t deserve that did she? Holy shit, she never failed to be totally gobsmacked when Glimmer chose her and it felt like she was going to float right off the ground. The two stood there for a while, rocking back and forth on occasion as they just held onto their hug.

“Hey,” Glimmer whispered, heart hammering under Catra’s ear, “he just went into laser tag. Wanna kick his ass?”

Catra kissed her, let it linger, and answered, “Let’s destroy him.”

“Fucking sweet!” Glimmer cheered, teleporting them over.

Every time he went in, they followed, and each time they were the top two players and he was stuck at the bottom of the pile. Even lower than the 10 year olds who weren’t aiming and didn’t know what cover was to save their lives. 

Glimmer chuckled as she held their fifth sheet of paper showing their scores. HRHGlimGlam and 4sCapCat had traded spots once again. The man glared them down as he stomped away, and Catra couldn’t find a shred of pity for having ruined his day out of pettiness. Not when she could give Glimmer a ‘congrats on kicking my ass’ victory kiss. 

Overall?

It had been a  **very** good day.


End file.
